nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript/Journey Into The Unknown
Journey Into The Unknown Season 2, Episode 2 (Opening shot; fade in to a clear blue sky then to the carnival. Kai-Lan and her friends are having a fun time there. Rintoo, Hoho, Thorn, Spike, and Manny are at Mr. Hoppy’s Hop N’ Splash game.) * Hoho “...So to play this game, you have to hop and throw the ball high.” * Rintoo “And if it lands on one of these lily pads, you get a prize.” * Thorn “Sounds cool.” * Spike “I’ll try it.” * Manny “Same here.” (The scene pans away from them as they start playing. Next, there is Felix, Kai-Lan, Oggy, Cappy, and Tolee. They are at the Chinese Number machine game.) * Cappy “...So I press this big red button?” (He pushes the button near the bottom of the machine and a number card pops up.) * Tolee “Yep. And you got the Chinese number five card. Wu.” * Felix “And what next? You find the box that has the same number?” * Kai-Lan “That’s right.” (Another pan away from the scene as they played. Third, there is Ulysses, Kunekune, Jack, and Lulu with Stompy.) * Kunekune “...So the carnival is set up every year?” * Stompy “Correct. Every year during spring break.” * Jack “Wooooow!!” * Ulysses “That does sound very exciting.” * Lulu “It does. The most fun thing is his rocket roller coaster.” * Stompy “It’s over there. Anyone want to go for a ride?” (The only negative reactions he got were from Kunekune and Ulysses.) * Kunekune “I...Um, are...are you sure it’s safe?” * Stompy “You’re not a huge roller coaster fan, right?” * Kunekune “Nope. I get motion sickness rather easily.” * Stompy “And what about you, Ulysses?” * Ulysses “Oh. You can count me out too. The lightning fast speed will just make my mane a frazzled mess.” * Stompy “I have an idea. We don’t have to go on the roller coaster. Why not play some games instead?” * Jack “I like that idea.” (The five go somewhere else. Cut to a cloud. Rainbowbolt and Volcanian descended on it.) * Rainbowbolt “Hey, look brother. Down there. Kai-Lan and her friends.” * Volcanian “Oh, I see.” * Rainbowbolt “Come. Let’s have fun together.” * Volcanian “Sure.” (Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the cloud they stood on, and both fell. Meanwhile, the Hop N’ Splash quintet heard the noise and Manny accidentally let his ball fly. First it hit a tire. It went flying and hits a lone coconut in a palm tree. This caused the coconut to fall off the tree and drop down onto the one side of the see-saw that was facing up. On the other end is a box of bean bags, which is now flying upward then downward. Ulysses noticed a shadow envelope him and he looks up in horror. The rest of Kai-Lan’s friends saw the box come straight down towards Ulysses. The unicorn tries to get his horn flaring. Up in the sky, on another cloud, was Medley. She snickers and stomps onto it, causing more lightning bolts to come out. The last one was heading straight towards Ulysses. He braced himself for the electrocution, but instead Oggy gets in its way, the booming startling Ulysses. Then come an explosion that enveloped the entire carnival.) (When it cleared, half of the carnival was in debris. Some of the attractions were still standing, but they were either singed from the explosion or their parts have came off. In the grass are charred area of where the carnival goers once stood. Not a single person is in the scene. Fade to black.) (Kai-Lan regains consciousness and tries to sit up. He looks around for her friends.) * Kai-Lan “Ehh...h-hello?” (The scenery behind her is just a dark blue background.) * Kai-Lan “Hello?” (She gets up onto her feet.) “Huh...where is everyone?” (She decides now to navigate alone. Kai-Lan looks around, curious but also worried. In the distance, she finally sees a landmark; a tree with someone leaning against it. Kai-Lan squints to get a look at the figure.) * Kai-Lan (calling out) “Hey! Are you there?!” (All Kai-Lan could make out are a pair of red eyes.) * Kai-Lan “Spike? Is that you?” (The figure could see her and Kai-Lan approaches him, his appearance is clearly seen.) * Kai-Lan “Spike! It is you! But what’s going on?” * Spike “I was wondering the same thing.” (Without warning, another animatronic falls onto him.) * Spike (muffled) “Thornton! Get off me!” (Thorn gets off of his brother.) * Thorn “Sorry.” (Spike gets up.) * Kai-Lan “Oh, you guys are here. Where are the others?” * Thorn “I think they went over there.” (Up ahead not far away is another landmark; a big crystal ball with some action going on within it. Standing and watching it all are the six robots and five of Kai-Lan’s friends.) * Kai-Lan “Guys!” * Stompy “Kai-Lan! You’re here too?” * Kai-Lan “I’m so confused. What is this place?” * Cappy “We can’t figure it out, until we saw this.” * Kai-Lan “What is it?” (She looks at the movement in the crystal ball. All of the friends are in a tent; present except for one character.) * Hoho “Is that us at the campout we had last night?” * Lulu “The day we met Oggy.” * Rintoo “Wait a minute. Where is he?” * Jack “He’s in there.” * Rintoo “No, I meant...he’s not with us.” * Felix “Then we must be in his mind.” * Jack “His what?” * Felix “His mind.” * Ulysses “How on earth did that happened?” (Cut to a flashback blur of the events that took place before the characters find themselves in this mysterious area that has just been marked as Oggy’s mind.) * Felix (voiceover) “It may be crazy, but actually happened. Ulysses. You seem to trying to teleport the minute that lightning bolt struck. However, the loud noise startled you and that messed you up and instead the lightning bolt hit Oggy, and that’s when that explosion occurred.” (End of the flashback blur.) * Ulysses “Why, it did startle me!” * Manny “Sounds like someone needs to be more careful when and where he’s casting spells!” * Ulysses “Don’t take the blame on me! That strike isn’t natural!” * Felix “It wasn’t. Do you think, by any chance, someone did that?” * Thorn “What do you mean, like a villain?” * Felix “Probably.” * Thorn “Pul-lease. Maybe it was just an accident.” * Felix “It can’t be an accident. Whoever caused the thunder bolt didn’t think we would end up here. It wasn’t part of their…’plan’.” * Spike “Plan, shman. Let’s just look around a bit.” (The gang looked at the crystal ball again. They realized there is five more creating a circle.) * Kai-Lan “What are these?” * Cappy “Check it out. We’re all in these crystal ball thingies.” (All of the main cast sans Kai-Lan are faded gray; Kai-Lan is the only figure in the balls in color.) * Kai-Lan “That’s weird. Why am I the only one in color, and the rest of us in black, white, and gray?” * Stompy “That is weird.” * Hoho “Ooh. This must be from Oggy’s point of view.” * Felix “That does make sense. I mean, Oggy’s nowhere to be seen. We’re all in his mind. So obviously, we’re seeing the world in his perspective.” * Tolee “And everything he metally takes in gets stored in here, right?” * Felix “Correct.” * Rintoo “Wait...everything? Even stuff we don’t know about?” * Felix “Rintoo, what are you getting at?” * Rintoo “Follow me down this hallway.” (The others uneasily followed the tiger to one section. There are more colored glass balls with movement inside them.) * Felix “Rintoo, tell me you’re not doing anything stupid. Or at least trying to.” * Rintoo “Don’t worry. I won’t do anything stupid. I just happened to find this black mist over here.” (Up ahead, the gang noticed a black mist surrounding something.) * Jack “This is too weird. What’s that thing hiding anyway?” * Thorn “Only one way to find out.” (He gets closer to the mist, when it suddenly disappears and the scenery around the gang turns bright yellow and the gang find themselves in a “forest”.) * Thorn “What...what’s going on?” * Lulu “Hey! Look up!” (All did so. The “forest” they’re in turns out to be large group of twirly whirlys; red and green.) * Hoho “Whoa! Look at the twirly whirlys!” * Manny “Have we shrunk?” * Felix “How should I know?” (Suddenly, a strong wind picks up. Kai-Lan and friends held tight to one flower, until they take off far away while riding on a twirly whirly. Up ahead, they noticed Mr. Fluffy with his back turned. He turns around, a rather unsettling grin is on his face. When he saw the many flowers spinning in the air, he opens his mouth to catch all of them on his tongue and shuts his mouth. Cut to the gang inside the mouse’s mouth; they look around in confusion and the tongue throws them into the blackness. The scenery around them turns into a light shade of purple and a ladybug tent that sat alone a short distance from where they once landed.) (Kai-Lan was the first to get up, and gasped in shock to notice the tent.) * Kai-Lan “Guys! Guys! Get up!” (The rest got up.) * Rintoo “What is it, Kai---?” (He too had the same expression upon seeing the tent.) * Lulu “Kai-Lan. What’s your ladybug tent doing here?” * Felix “Remember Lulu, we’re in Oggy’s mind.” * Lulu “Oh, that’s right.” * Manny “Didn’t we have our sleepover in there when we first met Oggy?” * Kai-Lan “I believe so...I remembered that sleepover just now.” * Tolee “Let’s look inside.” * Kai-Lan “Super idea, Tolee.” (All fourteen entered the tent. All of their sleepover supplies are there, but no one is in sight...except for a ghostly apparition of a certain little ogre.) * Spike “Doesn’t look like anyone’s here.” * Cappy “Oggy!” (He runs over to the ghostly figure.) * Cappy “Oggy! You’re here!” (The figure just sat there staring into oblivion.) * Cappy “Oggy? What are you staring at?” (Manny runs over to touch him.) * Manny “OGGY, QUIT DAYDREAMING AND LISTEN TO US!!!” (His hands/paws went through the ghostly body. Suddenly, it grabbed him by the arm and drags him toward Tolee’s giant panda backpack.) * Manny “Guys! Help me!” (The others ran over to pull him away, but the ghost pulled harder. It opened up the large backpack and it revealed a portal swirling black and purple. The ghost threw Manny into the portal, with the others thrown in as well. All scream as they fall deeper into the void. Fade to black.) (Fade in to a darkened area with many dimly lit glass balls covering the ground. One ball crumbles and becomes small specks of dust as it disappears. Pan and stop to find Kai-Lan lying face first before getting up. She looks around at her new surroundings. Another ball crumbles into dust in the breeze; Kai-Lan crawls away from it. She picks one up and observes it; that one dissolves into thin air as well. Kai-Lan gasps.) * Kai-Lan “Guys!” (She runs off, looking around for the others. She heard speaking in the distance and looks; there are her friends and one of them trying to go up a steep slope and failed by sliding back down. Kai-Lan runs to them; cut to her friends. The one climbing and sliding turns out to be Rintoo.) * Felix “Rintoo! Rintoo, what are you doing?” (The tiger points to a large glass ball at the top.) * Rintoo “I’m trying to get up there!” * Ulysses “How ever will we get up there?” (A faint jingle plays and they all followed the sound. They noticed it was a large golden float shaped as an apple and they went in.) * Hoho “So how do you work this thing?” * Kai-Lan “Well, it has a steering wheel…” * Thorn “I remember being in one of these floats. They’re the ones that have those catchy little songs to them.” * Spike “Oooh, yeah! Me too!” * Jack “Ooh! What’s the jingle?” Thorn Who’s your pal who likes to fly? (Immediately, the float starts working up.) * Spike “Hmmm...yeah! That was it! Go Go! Go Go! Thorn Hop, skip, and flutter high! (It starts moving a bit.) * Stompy “It’s working!” * Hoho “Let’s trying!” (The float starts to pick up speed as the others sing the jingle; loudly.) All Who’s your pal who likes to fly? Go Go! Go Go! Hop, skip, and flutter high! Go Go! Go Go! (It went fast enough to go up the slope.) Who’s your pal who likes to fly? Go Go! Go Go! Hop, skip, and flutter high! Go Go! Go Go! (It loses speed and rolls back down; everyone screams until it settles.) * Tolee “It doesn’t work!” * Spike “Louder, guys! We can do this!” (Again. This time, faster and louder.) All Who’s your pal who likes to fly?! Go Go!! Go Go!! Hop, skip, and flutter high!! Go Go!! Go Go!! Who’s your pal who likes to fly?! Go Go!! Go Go!! Hop, skip, and flutter high!! Go Go!! Go Go!! (This time, they failed again despite being close to the top. The float rolls back down with everyone screaming until it settles.) * Lulu “Now what do we do?” * Spike “Guys! We can do this! We can get to the top!” (nervously) “...Before we all dissolve into thin air…” (For the third try, the float was set farther away from the slope. They sing the jingle faster and louder.) All Who’s your pal who likes to fly?!? Go Go!!! Go Go!!! Hop, skip, and flutter high!!! Go Go!!! Go Go!!! Who’s your pal who likes to fly?!? Go Go!!! Go Go!!! Hop, skip, and flutter high!!! Go Go!!! Go Go!!! * Rintoo “LOUDER!! All WHO’S YOUR PAL WHO LIKES TO FLY?!? GO GO!!! GO GO!!! HOP, SKIP, AND FLUTTER HIGH!!! GO GO!!! GO GO!!! WHO’S YOUR PAL WHO LIKES TO FLY?!? GO GO!!! GO GO!!! HOP, SKIP, AND FLUTTER HIGH!!! GO GO!!! GO GO!!! WHO’S YOUR PAL WHO LIKES TO FLY?!? GO GO!!! GO GO!!! HOP, SKIP, AND FLUTTER HIGH!!! GO GO!!! GO GO!!! (The float went fast enough to go up and above the edge. It crashes down to higher land.) * All “YEAH!!!” * Thorn “I knew we could do it!” (The gang looked ahead to see a hill of large black roots and a few that towered to create a circle at the top. The gang carefully go toward that one area. The roots have a mind of their own and trapped everyone in.) * Kai-Lan “Ahhh! What’s going on?” (Pan up to a blue area above. They hear the sound of someone crying.) * Voice “It’s not my fault! It’s not my fault!” (Cut to the gang.) * Ulysses “Does that voice ring any bells to any of you?” * Cappy “Actually, it does.” (Back to the blue scenery. A silhouette pops his/her head into view; this shadow is the source of the crying. The odd-shapped antennas would probably give the figure’s appearance away; it’s an ogre.) * Silhouette (as it grew smaller) “It’s not my fault! Please don’t blame it all on me!” (The silhouette reveals itself to be a younger ogre who turns out to be Oggy. Standing over him are two bigger ogres; the little one has been crying. The bigger ones portray themselves as his parents; bad parents in his case. Cut to the gang.) * Tolee “Who...who are those two?” * Felix “Those must be Oggy’s parents.” (Cut to the bigger ogres; he continues o.s.) “And they look rather angry.” (The one on the left spoke, marking that one as the father.) * ogre “Now you listen here, you little worthless piece of trash! You will do as me and your mother say!” * ogre “That’s right! Next time, show us some more respect!!” (Her screaming made the little one cringe.) * Oggy “I...I’m sorry…” * ogre “Sorry?! Is that all you can say?!” * Oggy “N-no, but...why would you do this to me? Don’t you love me? And...it’s not really my fault...is it?” * ogre “WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” (Oggy cringes again.) * ogre “You know, it was your fault. Every since you were born, you’ve been nothing but a burden to this family.” * ogre “Not just a burden...but a mistake! An emarassment! A nuissance! You simply get scared over the stupidest thing and you start crying! Crying?! Since when does crying ever solve your problems?!?” * Oggy (sniffling) “Um...I...I’m sorry...I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” * ogre “We do. You need to be taught a lesson!” (Back to the gang, who cringed mightily at the sounds of the young ogre crying and his parents screaming in anger at their child.) * Ulysses “That is just too horrible to watch!” * Hoho “Why would they do that to him?!” * Jack “They’re horrible parents for treating him like that!” * Stompy “I agree, Jack. Just...horrible!” * Kai-Lan (her arms crossed) “I’m disgusted.” (Back to Oggy, who is now seens curling into a ball and crying. His image turns black and it shrinks even further.) * Oggy “It’s not my fault! IT’S NOT MY FAULT!!” (His crying dies down once the silhouette disappears.) * Tolee “Poor Oggy.” (stomping his foot in anger) “His stupid parents! Who do they think they are?!” * Manny “Exactly.” (his ears droop) “This has been happening to him...” * Felix “It’s because of such an awful childhood…” (suddenly angry) “...his parents have treated him like dirt, and now he can’t trust anyone!” * Kunekune (sad) “No wonder. After all that pain he went through…” * Kai-Lan “But he trusts me, did he not? Remember when we all saw that big glass ball that had all of us in it? I was the only one in color.” * Manny “That’s because he trusted you.” * Kai-Lan “I was the first to meet him.” (Just then, all heard a few glass ball falling to the floor. They turned their heads to see Oggy.) * Kai-Lan “Oggy!” (The ogre looked with shock upon seeing them.) * Oggy “Kai-Lan?” (Without warning, he takes off running. Kai-Lan tries to run after him.) * Kai-Lan “Wait…” (She has forgotten she and her friends are trapped.) * Stompy “How do we get out?” * Ulysses “Allow me.” (He lets his horn flare and a magical beam simply made the roots untangled themselves so the friends are free to go.) * Jack “Excellent work, Ulysses!” * Kai-Lan “Now let’s go!” (The friends go after Oggy, running and avoiding series of obstacles that are in the way. When Kai-Lan and friends find him nowhere in sight, they heard a spaceship roaring above them. Oggy is inside and he’s crying. The gang go after him.) * Oggy “It’s all my fault!” * Kai-Lan “Oggy!” * Hoho “You have to think of all the good times we had together!” * Jack “All the fun times!” * Thorn “You can trust us! We’re your friends, even though we just met in one day!” * Felix “Not all people are bad, Oggy! You’ve got to give us a chance!” (Suddenly, the ship malfunctioned and crashed near the edge of an abyss. Oggy comes out and steps away. When a rock underneath begins to crumble, he screams and braces himself. He finds himself hanging above the blackness. He looks up to see Spike grabbing him by the arm. The little ogre smiled a bit as Spike pulls him up; the former goes to hug him. The others come together for a group hug.) (A white light surrounds everyone. Dissolve back to the carnival, which looked as if someone repaired the entire thing. The gang looked around.) * Rintoo “Whoa. We’re back.” * Thorn “Yeah! We are!” * Kai-Lan (to Oggy) “You’re alright now, Oggy. We won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise.” * Oggy “Thank you.” (Cut to Medley on the cloud above them.) * Medley “What?!” (All turn their heads to her.) * Kai-Lan “Medley?” * Medley “That...definitely...absolutely...does not make any sense! I mean, first I set off that thunder bolt, then Oggy comes out of nowhere to defend you all, and the carnival was in shambles.” (Cut to everyone else, all slightly puzzled; she continues o.s.) “I can’t believe what just happened! I mean, seriously, how in the world is that even possible? I mean, is that even possible? Scientifically possible? I mean, you all transported into some stranger’s mind...just because of some pathetic thunder bolt! That can’t be! That can’t be possible! Scientifically possible! I mean, how in the name of Venus can you end up in someone’s brain after some stupid lightning bolt accident? Can you really do that? If it’s possible, then you must’ve had some kind of magic that’ll allow you to do that. I mean, what do you think that lightning bolt was? Some kind of portal that leads to an ogre’s mind?” (Back to her as she gets off the cloud. She continues moving her mouth, as if she has no button on her that could stop her yapping.) * Medley “Really?! An ogre’s mind? Who knows what’s in their head! Do you have any idea at all what you’ve been doing the whole time? Did you seriously not see me up there on that cloud?” (Back to Kai-Lan and friends; she continues o.s.) “You were lucky I wasn’t with you that time! If I were there, I would be messing everything up in Oggy’s head, and you guys would have to go around and chase me, pursuing me and convincing me to stop! Do you think I would stop the madness if I were in there? No way! No how! In the name of Mercury, there is not gulpin’ way you could do that! I mean, what are you guys anyway? Are you sure you’re not secretly wizards that work for a nasty and stupid witch? Oh, come on! I want to know how you did it! How did you do it?!” (Back to the others. As Medley continues, they all back away step by step.) * Medley (from o.s.) “Is there some kind of magic that allows you to do it? Or did it just happened because you have a unicorn on your side? There’s got to be some kind of spell for that! A mind-traveling spell, of course! If you know it, you better tell me, because I always want to know just what the heck is going on inside someone’s head! And if they have something they won’t tell me, I’ll just cast the spell and go into their mind and see what they’re hiding from me! Someday, I might just do a mind-controlling spell and you won’t know what it is!” (Back to her. Rintoo walks up to her and silently ties her hair into pigtails. Then, Hoho comes to Medley and ties her hands and legs together.) * Medley “And let me just say how frustrating it is for me to know what goes on in your mind...and you won’t tell me! Am I really that ugly? Or are you just assuming I’d be too stupid to know that? I’m not dumb, I know what I say! Don’t ever underestimate me just because I’m beautiful! Why, I am the most gorgeous girl in the world! No one, not even you, can beat me beyond my beauty! And just because I’m a girl means I can get whatever I want. I’m so beautiful, every lady in the world are jealous of me, even the most ugliest elderly ladies.” (During this, Felix wheels over a child-size hand truck and straps Medley onto it. Jack pulls out a red handkerchief and blindfolds her.) * Medley “I know that is not animatronic material, but it doesn’t matter anyway. While I’m just flawless in terms of beauty, none of you know anything about fashion or style. I highly doubt you’ll ever get a relationship when you get older. And for all those times you spoiled my evil plans, I just wanted to rip my hair in clumps because I never win! It’s not fair! Just what the heck am I lacking?! I thought I was flawless! But, was I ever wrong! Wait a minute! I’m never wrong! I’m always right! I bet next time when I do something evil in the future, they’ll be no way you guys could stop me!” (Lulu ties balloons to the handles. With that, the hand truck was being lifted up into the air. The others smiled and waved to her as she lifts off from the ground.) * Medley (imitating Kai-Lan) “Oh, hi. I’m Kai-Lan, and I can solve every problem anyone has! Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh!” (normal tone) “BAH, humbug! Isn’t there any problem you can’t solve?!” (The hand truck stops floating when the balloons get stuck on some tree branches.) * Medley “Nothing’s possible! You can’t just say anything is possible. It’s impossible for you to even learn how to fly! You can’t fly! You’re a human! Humans can’t fly! I’ve never heard of some idiot human who’s trying to fly! I mean, what do you think you are, a bird?! You’re not a stupid bird! Get that in your mushy little brain, for crying out loud!” (A bird who has been hearing her the whole time felt offended and and popped the two balloons. Medley finally stops talking and realizes where she is. She screams loud enough to be heard from miles. She falls into a muddy puddle. Pan away from her.) * Medley “DARN YOU, KARMA!!!” End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts